best_music_and_songsfandomcom-20200214-history
"One More Light" by Linkin Park
"One More Light" is a song by American rock band Linkin Park. It is the ninth and title track from their seventh studio album of the same name, as well as their last single with longtime lead vocalist Chester Bennington. The song was co-written with Eg White about a friend of the band, Amy Zaret, who had died of cancer. The song was released to US contemporary hit radio on October 3, 2017 as the album's third single. It is Bennington's second posthumously released single. The music video for this song was also voted number one in a poll of Fuse Top 40 Videos of 2017 and is also nominated for Best Rock Video at the 2018 MTV Video Music Awards. Lyrics 1 Should've stayed, were there signs, I ignored? Can I help you, not to hurt, anymore? We saw brilliance, when the world, was asleep There are things that we can have, but can't keep Chorus If they say Who cares if one more light goes out? In the sky of a million stars It flickers, flickers Who cares when someone's time runs out? If a moment is all we are Or quicker, quicker Who cares if one more light goes out? Well, I do 2 The reminders, pull the floor from your feet In the kitchen, one more chair than you need, oh And you're angry, and you should be, it's not fair Just 'cause you can't see it, doesn't mean it, isn't there Chorus If they say Who cares if one more light goes out? In the sky of a million stars It flickers, flickers Who cares when someone's time runs out? If a moment is all we are Or quicker, quicker Who cares if one more light goes out? Well, I do + Bridge (I do) Chorus/Outro Who cares if one more light goes out? In the sky of a million stars It flickers, flickers Who cares when someone's time runs out? If a moment is all we are Or quicker, quicker Who cares if one more light goes out? Well, I do Well, I do Why It Rocks # The lyrics are great # The music video and lyric video are well-shot. # The song's catchy riff, powerful vocals and angsty-like lyrics all create the foundations of the band's Nu Metal sound in the eyes of the public. # The music video is a nice dedication to the band's late lead singer, Chester Bennington. It consists of clips of Chester being himself: a nice, loving, and kind singer mixed in with footage of him singing the song with the band during a live performance, all while the fans are surrounding him (something he'd always do) surrounded by glowing lights by them. # This song was an incredible way for the band to finish their career and say farewell to their fans. Video Category:2010s Category:Good Songs From Bad Albums Category:Sad songs Category:Heartwarming songs Category:Linkin Park Songs Category:Nu metal Category:Synth-pop Category:Ballad Category:Adult Alternative Category:Alternative Rock Category:Acoustic Category:Rock Category:Tribute Songs Category:Greatest Moments in Music History